project Gemini
by painmiddleton13
Summary: I suck at summary but I do need a beta reader
1. prologue

**i don't own any of the anime i used but i wish i did**

Prologue

Clones,different dimensions are all just fiction right? Wrong they're real i know because i'm a clone named geni or gen for short and i'm a clone that was made to be a weapon by the name project gemini or well until my brother kevin lancaster who find me and accidentally cut his hand and dropped his blood in me which changed my dna to a match making us blood brothers. After that happened my life changed i became part of his family i was his twin four year later we became friends with a tri hybrid dragon named peter and over time peter became our brother in everything but blood. The last time we saw he or better yet as he was dying he gave us a gift you see peter was a holy demon dragon meaning he was part angel and demon so he gave me the demon half while kevin get the angle half. Now with peter doing that we became dragons of the part he gave us i became a demon dragon or hell dragon while kevin was a the angle dragon or heaven dragon so as the years passed and we became older we find out that the scientist who made me gave my the abilities of reaper's,hollow reaper's,and grim reaper's which showed in kevin as well when we turn ten. Now reaper are the dark evil beings that feed on dark emotions of humans and can take over there bodys. Hollow reaper are the same but are evolved they are reaper who kill and eat other reapers to the point they break they're mask and gain their own body and gain a type of weapon that is like they're sin that has three levels. Level one is the norm just half power, level two is the release from which changes its form and power but level three is a complete fusion of weapon and wielder, and last but not least the grim reaper are like hollow reaper but eat reaper and humans alike and destroy any and everything they see. So when it start to show we got training on how to control it after six year we get control over it and so much changed like our reaper powers stopped at hollow reaper which give us our weapons but it wasn't one it was seven for both of us i got the seven deadly sins envy,gluttony,lust,greed,pride,wrath, and sloth but kevin got

the opposed he got the seven virtues humility,kindness,abstinence,chastity,patience,liberality, and diligence. But behind the scenes the same scientist that made me didn't like that his little weapon was well not being well a weapon so he tried to recreate me but couldn't until he stumble across an ancient evil by the name of deckker who made a deal they become one and watch the world burn so they started a war after two year of being at war i made the ultimate sacrifice i gave up my existence in this world to destroy deckker which left my world in a state of peace and me to say goodbye to my love ones before i faded away to be in darkness. Or so i thought but alice the goddess of life and dimensions had a another plan she made a deal with me she'll create a link between me and kevin if i save a world but she said she would send me to meet myself from each world first so i did what anyone else would i took the deal. So she de-aged me and send me thought all the dimensions at first i land with a race of hunters call predators where i got some blood from my predator self but also my secret self which gave me a long spear like tail two years after that i moved on to the next world where i gain a twelve tail dragon sealed in me after four years of train to control it i moved on to a world where i gain the powers of a ghoul but i didn't get they're weakness of having to eat humans and couldn't eat anything else so i could eat anything. After i left there i land in a world of angel and demons but this time i get an angle half to me and training to control both halfs so i wouldn't kill myself on accident and my last world i gain the powers of dragon mechs and three sword or swords that release my mech after that i was sent back to the void between worlds to train this went on till i turn fifteen and while i was there i talked to my brother and told him everything and all about my training funny thing was he was getting the same things as me but was being sent to a school to control them time to go to the new world but before i went alice told me "the world i'm sending you to is the world of grimm's and reaper's and to be carefully."


	2. new world

I wake up in a ring of my swords with a headache but still i got my shit together and seal it or put it on my back, got moving after about an hour of walking i heard someone fighting so i followed the sound and found a cute short mutli colored hair fighting six reaper grimms by herself and she was just slicing and dicing it was can of cool but she didn't see the giant snake reaper that was coming up behind her so i draw kyuubi and put nine rounds in it's skull surprising and scaring her.

You ok ? i asked, but she didn't say anything so i asked if she could talk but so shake her head so i asked if she wanted to be able to talk she nodded yes so i let my angle energy into my hand and touched her throat and send it into her then let go and smiled at her.

"What are you smi…. I can talk! I can talk!I can talk!I can talk! I CAN TALK!!!! Thank you "

You're welcome.

"So i guess we're partners now so what's name?"

Isn't it polited to give your name first?

"Ok smartass name's kat but my friends call me neo short for neapolitan cuz of my hair and it's my favorite ice cream so what's yours?"

Gemini or Gen for short so let's get moving.

"Ok it's just up ahead."

After walking for 30 min we made it to the center only to find two other girls one with long black hair the other with short red hair talking about something until they saw us.

"HEY NEO WHAT'S UP AND WHO'S THE CUTIE?" the black haired girl said.

"Rose shut up and this is… gen what are you looking at?"

I pointed up at a another black haired girl falling off of a giant beetle reaper with a green haired girl behind her. Everyone looked up and saw them while rose started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to catch the girl. She did catch her if you call the girl plow drive rose into the ground a catch but hey.

So ….

Who is she and why the hell did she fall from…. AIiieeeee BOOOM !

From the treeline a boy was sent flying screaming like a four year old girl while what i can only guess was his partner running from a mega scorpion wolf grimm.

What

"The"

"Fuckin"

"Hell"

Well there goes taking it easy.

"What do you mean gen?"

You'll see i just really didn't want to do this well this early but hey what you going to do but you guy might want to back up.

"Why?" they asked in usions.

You'll see. After i said that i let my tail uncoil from around my waist and released my suppressing seal making my eyes change colors, my right arm start glowing reddish black and dragon wings shoot out of my back.

"What are you?"

"Are you single?"

"The hell ruby?"

"What i just wanted to know besides mama likes what she see's"

"Ok but you didn't have to ask like that besides something is coming."

"What do you mea.."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR

"That's what i mean coco wait coco how did you get down hear?"

"The cute guy caught me and set me down by the way thanks. So what was that?"

That… was a night screamer creepy little things but that sounds more like it just evolved soooo.

"So what?"

It's getting closer so i think we should….

Before i got to finish a red haired girl shot from the tree line with the night screamer behind her it stood 8 ft 6 , six wings and two heads yep a evolved night screamer or better known as a night fury .

Did you really have to run here with a night fury on your tail damn it looks like i'm going to have to kill it.

"Wait gen you can't kill that thing by yourself and you know it."

Yes i can and will just give me a sec. As i said that i released my tail and wings again but this time i closed my left eye while my right turn blood red with my sclera turning black. After it happen reddish black flames shot out my arm then made my hand into the shape of a gun while pointing at it at it saying lowly ghoul cannon blasting a reddish black ball at it which hit it making the night fury explodes then implode. Then i looked back at the girls who had their jaw on the ground staring at me like i grew a second head.

What?

"How ?"

"Did?"

"You."

"Do."

"That"

They said unknowingly say the next word the other was about to say it was funny but then i just said we need to go so they dropped it and when to a cliff and waited to get picked up we did wait long but after we made it back to the academy as they called it i was rush by the headmaster with only one thought on my mind.

Well shit


	3. welcome to reaper academy

As i was rushed into the headmaster's office i was trying to come up with a good lie to tell them about how i got there and where i'm from but just as we made to the door neo ran up yelling about them taking her partner away and how she need me so the headmaster told her to come in with us. So we walked in and sat down just staring at each other till the head master clear her throat.

"So young man who are you and how did you get into the hell forest ?"

"Ummm head master you might want to…."

Isn't polite to give your name before asking for someone else's

"Say you're name first is what i was about to say but yeah."

"Why yes it is blake peace and you're's is ??"

Gen and to answer your second question well i've ummm…….. Come on gen think of something.

" what was that i couldn't hear you ."

I said i've been living there ever since……. Nevermind.

"No gen you've been living there ever since what?"

Nothing

"come on gen tell the headmaster why you were living in there."

My family died i said lowly as i start to tear up.

"Gen come out with it i can't…."

EVER SINCE PARENTS DIED I WAS 6 AND RAN IN THERE LIKE MY DAD TOLD ME TO…. i could still hear my mom and dads cries for help i said sobbing.

" g-gen i'm sorry w-we didn't know i… i wouldn't of asked if."

"I'm deeply sorry mr. geni who were your parents ?"

Kevin and jess lancaster i said smiling.

"Well ok miss neo would you please leave i must talk with gen in private."

"Ok headmaster."

After she walked out the headmaster's face became serious " now why don't you tell me the true who are you really?"

What do you mean i told….

"No you lied so tell who you really are because i only know one kevin lancaster and they only have one son and a son that was made, by accident but he died in a war."

No he didn't i said smirking at blake as i stood up while grabbing her shoulder pulling her into my mind where kevin stood cursing about woman and missed signals.

Ummmmmm bro?

"SHIT!!!! Damn it bro don't do that you scared the shit out of me and who is that ?"

Sorry bro and this is blake peace the headmaster of the school in the dimension i was send to by alice.

"Peace oh yea mom and dad's friend ummm by any chance are you the d-born sibling of kelly peace?"

"Yes i am how did you know and how do you know if he really is your brother and who is alice ?"

"Well me and gen are d-borns so i can sense others two we share a boned and alice is well gen."

Alice is a goddess she sent my here to save this world …. After sending me to meet and learn from all well myself or the me's in different dimensions so yea and every power i got kevin here got.

"Ok i believe you so can we get out of here ?"

Yea sure. Kevin stay out of trou…

"don't go there we both know you how bad your luck is with cute, or hot girls you try to hold in all your feeling and needs and it's going to kill you but bye. Oh and don't forget about our you know what."

Ok.

Real world

so ….

"So gen you're on a team with neo,rose, and ruby but i must ask what did kevin mean when he said you're killing yourself not doing something?"

Oh it's nothing so that's my team ok so where is our room ?

"it's this way oh and do you have bags?"

No i don't all i have are on me but i do need some clothes.

" ok well you have three days before classes start back up so you can go clothes shopping but i feel sorry for you."

Whys that?

"Well you're in a room with three girls so ."

As she said that my face paled while coming to a stop in front of the door. I looked up at her then took off like a bat outta hell but i guess they heard us or what we were talking about because neo came running out behind me and tackled me down saying that they were going to get me some real clothes in the morning. So after making sure the girls were sleep i open the door quietly and ran to the roof so i could spread my wings and fly to the city.

An hour later

Finally i made it now i just need to find some clothes and a face mask…. I thought a i landed on a roof top and jumped down to the ground and walked to closes masked maker. But when i got there the mask maker was being robbed by so guy with a scorpion tails with wrist blades shaped like pincers at his throat. So i released my tail and stabbed i'm in the back injecting him with a paralyzing poison making him freeze up then i wrapped my tail around him and threw him across the city.

Hey you ok?

"Yea i'm ok thanks but what are you doing out here?"

That's good and well i go to reaper's academy and well all of my roommates or teammates are girls add that with the fact i don't have any clothes and you…

"Say no more i understand what you're doing you're trying to get everything you need before they run you insane right"

Yep so do you think you can make me a mask that cover my mouth and my left eye?

"Sure what do you want it to look like?"

White ,black and red and can the part over my left eye flip up or slide please?

"Ok i can do that it'll take any hour or two but for the kid who just saved my life i can do you and it's on the house oh and by the way my names cody."

Thank you i'm gen now if you'll excuse me i need to go get some clothes made before my team finds out i left without them and try to kill me .

After i said goodbye to cody i looked around for a clothing store till i find a store call hell's fury. I when in and found six pairs of clothes that fit my style plus clothes that won't rip when i let my tail or wings out so after i left there i went back to cody's store to get my mask and head back to the school until my phone started to ring and i answered it without looking to see who it was,

Hello ?

"Hey gen quick question ?"

Ok shoot

"Ok soooo WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??????"

Umm…………... *click* she is so going to kill me

"Who going to kill you?"

Awwwwww shit. damn it cody don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack and how did you here my thoughts?

"Ooooook sorry and i can't read minds you said it out aloud ."

Oh ok so is my mask ready?

"Yeah it's ready but you still didn't answer my question who's going to kill you ?"

Oh yea about that my partner woke up and saw i wasn't there and called me talking in that sickly sweet voice soooooooo i….. Kinda….

"Please for the love of god tell me you didn't hang up in her face please i'm begging you please say you didn't?"

"You did didn't you?"

Mayyyy Be ok yea i did that's why i said she's going to kill me.

"Heres your mask and i'll pray for your soul."

After i thanked him i took off walking my phone started to ring again and it was rose so i answered it.

Yo .

"Where are you?"

Ummmm why ?

"Well Neo woke us up yelling about you disappearing and about how she's going to skin you alive if you don't have a good reason for leaving."

Oh well right now i'm ….

"Hey bro you still haven't told me how to make my claws retracted or where you got this gun and yes i know you said you made it but where?"

Ok hold up kev and rose i'll be back i a few i'm helping my brother use the weapon i made for him tell neo i'm sorry for leaving but he's all i have left of my family. *click*

After i got off the phone i release and spread my wing, took off flying back to my room.

30 minutes later…..

I landed outside my room and walked in only to be tackled to the ground being hugged by ruby, rose saying sorry and that they didn't know.

Ummm what's up with them i asked looking up at neo who had tears in her eyes.

"I told them about what happened to your parents but you never told me you had a brother why?"

Well kevin was with my grandmother before she…..

"Before she what?"

"Gen what happened ?"

To answer that you you would need to know about what we are.

"Ok and what are you?"

A weapon and a d-born.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

I wasn't born i was made from some dna of a being from another dimension to be a weapon but that was before kevin found me and cut his hand dropping some blood into one of my wounds from training. But with my dna i could make any other dna i touch become mine so..

"So you became his brother by blood."

Yep but also everything i that had to do with the other me's in the universe give their powers and abilities to me but they also went to kevin that's how we knew we were d-borns. But the person who made me didn't like that and was trying to turn us both into weapons but our parents wouldn't have it yes we were trained in how to use our powers but that just made us targets. Behind the scenes the doctor that made me or us as he like to say kept trying to get us he leave and two years later a group of people were sent to kidnap us in our sleep we killed them but ever since then we were hunted so they separated us but then. Then they found me they sent damen after us he can control reapers and well you know the rest but what we didn't know was that they sent zero after kevin.

"And"

Grams died killing him after that we went to different places i came here and kevin stayed in our home dimension to goto school so i guess you could say i'm all he has left just like he's all i have left so if he needs me i'll come running. But now i know we have a sister but we've never met her sooooo.

"So y'all didn't see her as family do you ?"

No we don't.

"Ok with that being said why are you wearing new clothes and a mask?"

Kevin made me this mask for me making him a weapon and the clothes are mine kevin kept some just in case i found myself without any.


End file.
